


You're Pretty When You Blush.

by endgamehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Flustered Derek, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nerdy Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, compliments, derek blushes alot, make out, my little gay babies, short fic, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: Stiles doesn't know how such simple sentences could get his (now) boyfriend, who fights big ass dogs and mean ass faeries, to become so shy and flustered. Quite frankly, it's adorable. Stiles can't get enough.orThe five times Stiles makes Derek blush and the one time Derek returns the favour.





	You're Pretty When You Blush.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda (really) fluffy. hope u enjoy!

**1.**

They're patrolling the woods when it happens. It's some stupid joke Stiles had told. He can't remember what it was, but he can remember the way Derek's head tilted back, laughing. Stiles sees the way Derek eyes are crinkled, and the way his bunny teeth show when he's smiling. He kind of forgets how to breathe. 

"Derek," The way Stiles had said his name made the older man stop laughing and turn to face Stiles.

"Yes?" He feels nervous for some reason, his heart is beating at a probably alarming speed. It might have something to do with the way Stiles is looking at him, head tilted to the side. 

"Your laugh is a heavenly noise." He's pretty sure that there's a slight smile being framed by his pink cheeks when Stiles walks past him, reminding him that they needed to make sure the boarders of their territory were secure.

 

**2.**

The second time catches Derek off guard, like, a lot. They're binge watching Harry Potter, per request of Derek. It's the 8th film and he's past neck deep in all the criticizing, but he can feel Stiles laughing next to him. Somehow, they had drifted near the middle of the couch, upper bodies pressed together as the younger man used him for a pillow. He feels eyes on him after the latest rant on why Drarry should have become a thing.

"What?" Derek is looking down at Stiles, who has a lazy smile splayed on his lips.

"Nothing, you're just cute when you rant. Your cheeks get red and your nose scrunches up. It's adorable." It's simple, the way he says it. Like it's not something that should make Derek's heart stutter and tug in his chest. He was going to reply, but the boy was out cold on his shoulder. Derek settled for kissing his forehead, and was sure his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw a smile cover Stiles' face.

**3.**

The third time catches both of them off guard, in the moment. It was a pack night at Derek's house, and both Stiles and he had decided to cook before the pack came instead of ordering in. Things were going well, a comfortable silence setting the mood. 

"Der, do you-" Stiles turns to face Derek, bumping into him. Things stop for a second, and it all feels very intense. Stiles is looking into his eyes like he's reading something, before glancing down at his lips, and flicking back up to his face.

"Your lips look very kissable right now," his voice is soft and low, his eyes are hooded, and he's leaning in. Derek can feel Stiles' breath on his lips when a 

"Hunnies! We're home!" breaks out and the moment is gone. Stiles steps back, looking red and dazed. They make eye contact and Stiles gives Derek that same lazy grin that's always splayed on his face. "Your face is a little pink, Der." Something needs to be done. 

**4.**

There are faeries attacking the town and Derek is anxious. So, per the usual, he turns to Stiles for help. It's 2 AM and Derek honest to god is going to kill himself. Choke on words or something. Whack himself over the head with a hard book?? Him and Stiles had been studying for a good 6 hours and actually did have a lot of consistent information. A cough comes from the other side of Stiles' room and Derek looks up.

"What?" He feels himself turning red from Stiles' stare.

"You look handsome when you read. Your eyebrows get all pushed together and your face gets all serious. It's nice.

"If Derek could grow a brighter shade of red, he's be surprised. "Uh, t-thank you." He doesn't miss Stiles' grin.

**5.**

Derek! How's my favorite little werewolf?" Is the first thing he hears when Stiles calls him. At 8AM. AM. In the morning. Stiles is lucky he's cute because Derek is 2 seconds away from fucking him up, and not in a good way. 

"What the fuck do you want, Stiles?" No, he isn't in a good mood right now. 

"Uh, are you mad?" Yeah, Stiles voice sounds a little nervous, but he's too tired to even process feelings and emotions.

"Yes. Now what, do you want. I'm not in a good mood. You better hurry." The growl he added was excessive, but whatever.

"Um, I just wanted to call and say goodmorning?" Stiles' voice is growing more and more high pitched. "And uh, I was going to ask you on a date but I think the answer may be no so just like, forget it I guess. I'm going to hang up now because you're pissed and I don't want to die." Oh. Stiles wanted to take him on a date. It may have been 8 AM, but Derek could process that. There's a happy blush spreading across his cheeks when he mutters a 

"I would love to go on a date, Stiles." Except, no one is there. He does get a text though.

_**Stiles: even if u are a huge meanie when u wake up, it's my favorite look on you. you always look so young and innocent. don't worry about what i said on the phone. have a good day Der <3** _

Derek is red, again. He's going to do something about it.

 

**+1**

Derek is doing something about it, not really thinking about it either. He  doesn't want to back out. The school bell rings behind him, and he decides now is the best time to learn against his car door and act all cool.

"Derek? What're you doin' here?" Ah, a beautiful voice to match a beautiful face.

"Doing something about it," he whispers as he walks forward. Scott's mouth literally drops as Derek cups his hands around Stiles' face, kissing him nice and slow. Stiles gives him easy access to the inside of his mouth, so Derek chooses to take advantage and kiss him deeper, biting his lip when he pulled away.

"You look pretty when you blush, Stiles." 

"Is that a yes to the date?" 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so!!! i hope you liked it :) i take requests for any show and any content (to an extent) kudos are much appreciated


End file.
